


I Got You, Baby

by natashasbanner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Patty helps Holtzy out of a familiar situation.In response to the prompt "Things you said when you were scared" on Tumblr.





	I Got You, Baby

The floorboards creaked under their feet as Patty and Holtzmann made their way down the run down hallway. The abandoned building was far from up to code with huge chunks missing from the walls and ceiling. 

 

“This can’t be safe,” Patty said, giving a hole in the floor a wide berth. 

 

Holtzmann shrugged in her usual ‘not a care in the world way’ and ran her hand along the wall around a missing chunk of drywall. 

 

“Seems alright to me,” she said, turning to smirk at Patty. 

 

Patty rolled her eyes. “That’s how I know it’s not safe.” 

 

Holtzy wrinkled her nose and waved Patty off dismissively. 

 

“See,” Patty said, pointing at Holtzy. “You wouldn’t know danger if it bit you in the ass.” 

 

Holtz stopped short and Patty had to sidestep her to avoid crashing into her.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been bitten in the ass,” Holtzmann said in a wistful tone. “Yet,” she added with a smirk. 

 

Patty rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

 

“You like my ass, don’t you?” Holtz asked with a sly smirk and teasing glint in her eyes. 

 

Patty swallowed and let her gaze slide a little but shook her head. “We are working right now, baby.” 

 

Holtz smirked again and spun around to walk backwards, facing Patty. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

 

“Just pay attention so we can get out of this rickety building soon,” Patty said and sidestepped a missing floor board. 

 

“I’m always pa-” 

 

Holtz’s sentence was interrupted by a loud crunching sound and Holtz falling through a now gaping hole in the floor.

 

Patty heart dropped into her stomach but reacted instantly and surged forward to grab Holtz’s hand before she could drop to the floor below them. 

 

With Holtz’s hand firmly held in her own, Patty could breathe again, but her heart still thumped hard in her chest. 

 

“Haven’t we done this before?” Holtz asked, her tone casual like she wasn’t dangling between floors at the moment. 

 

“Really,” Patty breathed out and stuck her other hand out for Holtz to take. “I’m over here scared shitless and you’re making smartass comments. You ain’t scared right now?” 

 

“Nah, I knew you had me,” she said in a matter of fact tone that made Patty’s heart flutter. 

 

Patty smiled and hauled Holtzy back up onto the floor and scooted back to give her space to crawl out of the whole. 

 

“That’s right,” Patty said and held out her hand. Holtz slapped her palm against Patty’s and clung to her fingers. 

 

“I got you baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
